With the improvement of network transmission quality, NVR (Network Video Recorder) and IPC (IP Camera) will replace the traditional DVR (Digital Video Recorder) and analog camera in the field of security monitoring. Importantly, to ensure such security-monitoring devices as NVR and IPC keep operating in the network, effective and consistent power supply systems are needed. Amongst different power supply systems, a well-adopted standard is called POE (Power Over Ethernet). POE is a kind of power-supply distribution technology, which transmits both power and data to Ethernet connection devices simultaneously and thus overcomes the defect of IPC single supply.
However, the traditional POE technology adopts a power supply of 48V, exceeding the 36V safe voltage. It also requires a special 48V adapter and a voltage-dropping module on the IPC terminal, which results in poor security and high costs. Therefore, there is a need for a safe and low-cost POE power supply system.